A Whole New Fantasy!
by Pearness
Summary: <html><head></head>Cecile Grey finds herself in a new stuck in a new world. As she wakes, she meets Lucy trying to get into Fairy Tail. Cecile Grey is my OC. (Not a good summary, I'm sorry . .) I'll use all jobs, even including the ones from final fantasy 11 and also all summons(maybe) from every final fantasy, even 12.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first time ever writing fanfiction. So, do please go easy on me if I make many mistakes.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

_**There may be OOC if I don't get them correct.. if they makes sense you you guys. **_

_**I made this story mostly on my iPad, so it might not be good sentence wise I guess.  
><strong>_

_**And remember this is my first time, so I'll take any reviews! even negative ones so I can be better!**_

_**Remember to R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As I woken up in what seems like a park, I check to see if I had my weapon, Artemis Bow Nexus. I start to get up and clean off the dirt and such away from my garments. I start to rub my head and wonder "where in the world am I?" As I got up, still rubbing my head, I see a girl of blond hair, deciding that I might as well ask her where I am.

As I started to walk over to her, I hear her saying something about some guild destroying buildings and homes, and a woman named Mira Strauss while looking at a magazine called "Sorcerer Magazine."

I asked aloud, "um, excuse me Miss. But can you you me where I am? I seem to be lost."

She put down the magazine and started to stare at me. She said "well, you're in the port town of Hargeon. Is this your first time being here Miss…?"

"Oh my name is Cecile Grey, I've never been in Hargeon before nor have I ever heard of a place.." I said back, she stares at me for a second, eyes looking up and down my body. "Maybe she is wondering about my bard garments, or maybe she is looking at my bow?" I thought. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And how can you not heard of this place!" She said loudly. It's Fiore's most beautiful old towns."

"Well, you see here . I've woken up over there near that tree only to remember nothing. And I'm not even sure if I'm in my own world"I retorted back sadly. She gazes at me again, but now just looking at me straight in the face with a serious look on her face.

"WHAT!" She yelled out again. "You're not even from this world? Hmm, well maybe that can explain your outfit and weapon."

I sighed saying "well maybe up you can help me find my way back to my world possibly? I'll do anything for you if you're able to help me."

She say back down, with a hand under her chin, thinking possibly thinking about what I had just said. "Well..." As soon as she said that, a man in a high-collared cape. Saying, " well, well, well if it isn't that woman I've been looking for" while closing his eyes and having his hand on his chin.

Lucy yelled "AHH! Oh its you Salamander!" then Salamander said " I've wanted to give you, personally, an invite to my party on my yacht tonight." After he said that, he started to look at me and begin to say smiling "oh another beauty I see, how about you come as well?"

As try to say something, Lucy interfered saying loudly "you're charm magic won't fool us Salamander! That magics weakness are those who are aware, so that magic won't work on people who are aware that you're using it."

"Well, I guess you really are a wizard than" he smirked. I begin to sit down and watch as they talk, being quite entertained by Lucy's attitude in this conversation.

"And you can forget about that invite to the party, I'm not going to a party where a creep uses charm magic to act like a celebrity." She said fiercely, turning around.

He then smirked again, saying "you do wish to join Fairy Tail right? Well, have you ever heard of a person named Salamander?"

She turned around fast and sweating a little, saying questioning,"wait! You're THAT Salamander?" He then nodded a little saying, "and if you join the party with me, I might even put a good word in for you.

Lucy's eyes flared up and smiled very widely squealing "I would love to join you party tonight Salamander!" He then said "wow, that was pretty easier than I thought it would be."

"You really think that you'll be able to get me into Fairy Tail?" She said nicely. He said back to her in a firm voice, "yes but you cannot say anything about our deal here missy."

As she nodded many times fast, he said "ALRIGHT! Then I'll see you at the party tonight." As he turned around and used his magic to go fly off somewhere in the distance.

As soon as Salamander left, she said angrily "he got me! I was actually pseudo-charmed." She then sighed and faced towards me.

I began to sit up and say something to her but she jumped and yelled out "GREAT! He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail!"

She grabbed my hand and said to me "come on Cecile! Let's go get ready for that party so that we'll get into Fairy Tail!

I sighed once more and said "fine Lucy, but let me get ready for the party first." she then yelled out once more "GREAT!" As we begin to go search for a place to get prepped for the party.

_**TIME SKIP-4 HOURS**_

As we walked towards the yacht, I started to ask Lucy what Fairy Tail is like. She stared at me and said smiling, "Fairy Tail is possibly one of the most greatest and powerful guilds in all of Earth-land. It is said that many great legends came from that guild! And plus, you can't really be called a full fledged wizard if you aren't in a guild." She sighed as soon as she said that.

She then opened her eyes widely and said to me "oh yeah, are you a wizard as well? I mean, surely you do use any magics right?" "Well, I guess you can say that I use magic. I can switch between what I like to call jobs if you can say." I said back smiling. She stared at me confused, "how about you Lucy? What type of magic do you use?"

She smiled and said "I am a Celestial Mage. It's a type of holder magic that is able to summon Celestial Spirits, we use keys to summon them. And there are also two types of gate keys, silver and gold. The silver keys are more common and the gold keys are more rare to find." Still smiling at me.

"Well, maybe we can have a battle someday" I said back happily. "I have a job that uses summoning magic, so we can see whose summons are stronger." She then smiled greatly showing white teeth saying "sure Cecile, I would love to battle you!"

I looked forward and grinned so she couldn't see. As we started our conversations about my old world and how this world works, we arrived to the yacht.

Lucy said to me "remember Cecile, this Salamander guy uses charm magic. So try to be careful around him please." I grinned back to her and nodded to her.

The yacht was huge, it couldn't have been a yacht to me. It seemed like those huge cruise ships you can see in the oceans. As we got aboard the yacht, we were greeted by the Salamander and ask us to be inside for a talk and some drinks. We soon agreed and went with him to the inside of the boat. As we got there, we could see many women talking around and drinking wine. After a minute, Salamander asked us if we would like a seat.

Lucy and I both said "yes" and sat down on the neat looking, white sofa. As we sat down, we began to talk about us bring in Fairy Tail while waiting for our drinks. After a while we got out drinks and I began to drink immediately. However, the wine had a weird aftertaste but had ignored it for the time being.

Salamander started to use Lucy's drink and started to make it float into little balls of water, saying "you're name is Lucy correct?" Lucy had nodded to this and he continued to say "I shall make a toast to your beauty."

Lucy said quietly, "creepy." And stood up and smacked away the floating bubbles of wine. She spoke aloud saying "I know what you're doing. You're trying to use sleep magic on the both of us.

"Listen here a Salamander, we both know that we want to get into Fairy Tail but I'm not going to date you for that to happen." He then said "well you, Lucy, are sure a handful to deal with. Then, a bunch of men holding sleeping women came out behind the white curtains.

As soon as I saw the me. Come out behind the curtains , I tried to sit up but my legs wouldn't budge and soon enough, I started to feel groggy. I fall down while a little conscious. Lucy seen me fell down to the floor and came to me to pick me up.

Lucy then asked "what is going on here?" "Well, we are going to Bosco to sell you as slaves." He said smirking.

"But I thought you were going to get us into the Fairy Tail Guild!" Lucy retorted back to him. Salamander just started to laugh and said "well Lucy, you thought wrong."

As soon as he said that, I began to lose my consciousness to sleep. And felt rough hand grab me from the waist and pick me up over his shoulder. I quietly said "L-L-Lucy." Just as she was getting grabbed by the arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

_**There may be OOC if I don't get them correct.. if they makes sense you you guys.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As I slept, I began to dream of my old world. Remembering how fun it was to hunt down monsters, do quests, and to explore the dungeons with all the other adventures I've met. But, then I started to remember how the Seventh Umbral Era had ended, by the hands of Bahamut.

_**~Flashback~**_

As the both sides raged war, the Garlean Empire and Grand Companies. As I ran into the war, I could see the Grand Company leaders stand on a cliff and the generals of the Garlean Empire. As I equipped my bard, I could see dead corpse already, slashed and stabs all over the bodies. And then, there was the lesser moon, Dalamud, glowing red so brightly. Containing the Elder Primal, Bahamut, readying to engulf us into oblivion when he comes out. As I fought, I see a group of adventurers work together to bring down the opposing army

As what seems like hours had past, Dalamud started to break apart. Everyone on the field looked at it, with a sorrowful expressions in their faces as we were to face death. I started to sit down in both despair and exhaustion. I could see every one just staring at Dalamud and the Elder Primal coming out of Dalamud, Bahamut. As it came out, Bahamut roared for ferociously and started to fly, using its ultimate attack, Mega flare. It had started to destroy all of Erozean nations that fought back against the empire, killing all life everywhere.

I dropped my weapon and started to tear up, waiting for my death, and the death of my love ones in a matter of mere minutes. I then see the other adventurers who had fought also drop in despair. I then asked myself sadly crying "there is no way we are going to be alive."

And then, the attack of Bahamut aim for both the adventurers and me. The closed my eyes, waiting for the attack to kill me and said in a soft voice," good bye everyone." Then a bright light covered the attack from hitting us.

As I opened my eyes, I start to look around and see who done that. As I looked, I could see an old Elezen on a cliff, casting a spell. I smiled and started to wipe away my tears, until the spell started to disperse due to too much power of the attack. As I see him stagger back a little, he kept trying to put up the spell. As a few seconds passed, we saw a large light engulf the dragon. I yelled out "its The Twelve! People are sealing Bahamut!" Smiling as I had thought we weren't going to die from the dragon.

However I was terribly wrong, the seal didn't work. And Bahamut started to fly his way over to where we were, just flapping his wings, charging an attack. My smile turn into a grimace after thinking we would live, but just as then, a bright light started to engulf us as the dragon soon attack. I looked at the old Elezen man in a worry manner thinking "what is he doing?"

As I said that, the other adventurers started to disappear. I panicked as of where we would go. I just stared at him, I start to disappear as well. I reached my hand towards the old Elezen on the cliff even if I couldn't reach him.

As I disappeared, I started to flow into a light, wondering if this was where he had sent us. But instead, the light turned into a new world, full of life. I was flying across the darken sky, I could see the colors of the different birds and the greens of the lush the flight through the sky started to speed up, I scream loudly and started to aim downwards, aiming towards what's seems like a park, "OH NOOO!"

And the last thing I heard was a large smack that maybe people could of heard and seeing my face hit the ground.

_**End flashback.**_

As I began to dream of something else, my body dropped into water, waking me up fully active. I started to scream noticing I was in water and had to hold my hands against my mouth. I looked around frantically and Lucy going towards me with her keys. I then started to use my Black Summer bikini so I wouldn't slow down under the water and swim up. As I begin swimming , I looked down at Lucy, who had this weird looking face looking straight at me and also began swimming towards the surface.

As we reached the surface, I seen the ship and smoke coming from it. I said to Lucy "what in the Seven Hells happen there Lucy!?" As I waved my hands towards her.

"You were put to sleep Cecile, as we got grabbed, a boy and his exceed Happy came and saved us from them." she retorted back at me as a blue cat came up beside Lucy. "Ow Lucy, carrying you two was very hard." The cat said making painful poses. "Well" I said back, " sorry I guess cat, but now isn't the time to be talking we need to get to shore."

"Well, don't worry there Cecile, I have a plan to get us back there in time. I'll use one of my strongest Celestial Spirits to help us get there."

As I nodded, the cat stared at me and started to swim next to me, still looking at me weirdly. As I began to say "so you are Happy? You're pretty cute for an exceed." The cat then started to smile and began to climb up my arm onto my shoulder, saying "thank you ."

As he said that, Lucy began saying "Open! Gate of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!" As she put her Celestial Key into the water, a magic circle began to be created. And what seems like a mermaid with blue hair coming out of the circle holding a urn.

As Lucy summoned her spirit, Happy said drooling and jumped off my shoulder,"A FISH!" Lucy had pulled him back and said, smacking him away, "no you don't!"

"Listen up Aquarius." she commanded to the spirit and pointing at the boat, "I want you to use your power to bring that ship back to the port." The spirit then made an angry face at her. "Hey, you're suppose to help me here Aquarius! Not to give me any attitude!" Lucy said fiercely to her spirit. I just stared at the both of them and said "I wouldn't try to make her more angry Lucy. She seems very mad at you."

"Lets get this straight Lucy, if you drop my key once more, you're dead." Aquarius said in a stern tone. I then thought to myself and made a sigh "why does she dislike Lucy so much he-he?" Just as both Lucy and Happy deadpan saying "it won't happen again."

Then Aquarius to use her urn and use the water around us as a tsunami to being the boat into the port, along with us in the tsunami. I could hear the screams and yells of the men on the ship. I then yelled out screaming "Lucy! What is your problem with that spirit!?" I have no idea Cecile, she just doesn't like me I think" Lucy screamed back as her, Happy and I spun around in the tsunami.

As we made it to the port, I landed on my back i groaned "ow!" and looked up to try and find Lucy, Happy, and Aquarius. Lucy then yelled "maybe you could've tried and not sweep us along with the ship!?"

"Oh." Aquarius retorted back, "that was an accident, I meant to only hit you." "HEY! You mean you tried to get me?!"

Aquarius turned around sternly saying "Don't call me out for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my **boyfriend**, and hes hot." As Aquarius disappeared, Happy got up and said "if she gets you anymore trouble, just call on me for help." As he said that, Lucy and I sighed and said "no"

As I got up, I changed back into my bard set, I heard voices of concerned citizens asking about how the ship got onto shore. I looked at the ship hearing the groans of men trying to capture Lucy and I. Then I saw a salmon-haired boy stand up on the side of the ship, with Lucy running and yelling "Nastu!"

I began to run to her as I kept my eye on the boy. As I got to Lucy, I heard the boy speak "So, I heard you're a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." as the Salamander then said back "so, what does that have to do with you? Men, go get him!"

As the men started to go up the ship, the boy said "let me have a closer look at that face of yours" and took off his sleeveless sweater. "Natsu! Don't!" I heard a concerned Lucy say to the boy. "Hey Lucy, I forgot to tell you something. Natsu is also a wizard too." Happy said to reassure her about Natsu. She then open both her mouth and eyes widely in a disbelieve "HUH!"

I said "well, why didn't you tell her earlier about him being a wizard, Happy?" "I just forgot to say it to her since she left" the cat said. I deadpan, sighing, but look at Natsu again seeing him just obliterating Salamander's men in mere seconds. Thinking to myself "wow, what a strong wizard he must be, he isn't even using any of his magics yet." Still gazing at the boy fighting the men.

"My name is Natsu, and I'm from Fairy Tail!" he said angrily. "And I've never seen your face before in my entire life!" As Natsu said that, both Lucy and I gasped with me saying "what!?" I turned to face Lucy with a crying face, "Lucy, we were deceived!" Lucy then patted my back saying "its alright Cecile. I'm sorta disappointed in myself for that." In a disbelieved voice. Turn her head "But, Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?!"

"Well yeah, he did say he was from Fairy Tail Lucy just now." I said softly with her smacking my back hard. "OW! what did I do!?" I angrily said towards her with my arm raised at her.

She just looked away with her eyes closed and began to say "shh, Cecile."

With that, one of the men said "oh crap,the mark on his arm, he's the real deal Bora!" Newly discovering his name, he said back angrily "don't say that name you idiot!" As he said that, Happy then said "I know him, his name is Bora the Prominence. He use to be with the Guild called Titan Nose a couple of years ago due to his bad behavior." as Happy crossed his arms, Natsu then said, I don't care who you are or what you're trying to do here. But I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild name!" Fiercely saying it to Bora.

"And what are you going to do again it?" Bora retorted back to Natsu as he yelled out "Prominence Typhoon" blasting, what seems like fire, towards Natsu. As we saw him take the hit, Lucy and I tried to go and help him but were but a flying Happy. As we looked at him and him looking at the ship sternly, I thought to myself "what the hell Happy?"

We then heard Natsu say something about how gross and mocking Bora's fire magic. I look in disbelief on how he knows what Bora's magic tastes like and how he is still standing after taking magic to the face. As I see the fire disappear through Nastu opening his mouth, everyone around him, including Lucy and I, started to gasp loudly with wide eyes and mouths.

I frighteningly said "w-what type of wizard is Natsu Happy?" As Lucy nodded with agreement, "Fire magic has no effect on Natsu." In a monotonous voice and weird look. "well, you still kinda didn't answer my question here Happy" I said back sighing. As I did, I heard Nastu say "after all that, I'm fired up!" In an excited tone. using his magic "Fire-Dragon: Roar!" And seeing a huge explosion towards the Bora and his Group. Lucy,Happy and i put our arms over our heads to not get any debris on our faces.

After that, Bora used his fire magic to dodge the attack but his men and ship got wiped out. "Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before." In a concerned voice as we tried to get up on his knees. As the man started to describe Natsu, Lucy yelled out "Salamander!?"

Natsu then started to collect fire around his hands and attack Bora while he tried to counterattack with yelling "red shower!" He had missed Natsu with all of his fire magic. As a red magic circle started to form under Natsu, He jumped and kicked Bora towards the town.

I said "so he eats fire?" with a soft voice. "And attacks with it?" Lucy ending my sentence as we both looked at Natsu go to attack Bora once more. "How does Natsu do it? Does he have some type of spell he uses?"

"Yes, he has dragon claws to attack with fire, dragon skin to dissolve the fire and dragon lungs that allows him to breathe the fire." Happy said back. "He uses an ancient art of lost magic that makes him have all the qualities of a real dragon, which is called Dragon-slayer magic. Dragon-slayer magic was used to deal with dragons way back then. He was taught by a dragon who found him called Igneel."

As the cat said that, I looked in disbelief as he said dragon-slayer magic. "So." I said to myself. "There's that type of magic here in this world?" Watching Natsu beat Bora senselessly and won, Lucy and I started to hear footsteps of soldiers coming this way. As they came this way, Natsu cursed under his breath and grabbed both mine and Lucy's wrist. Running really fast, Lucy yelled out "HEY! What are you doing!?"

Natsu looked back at us running, saying "well come on, don't you and your friend want to join the Fairy Tail Guild?" Lucy looked at him "So, let's go!" he continued as he let go of our wrists and we began to follow him to the Fairy Tail Guild.

_**~Few hours later~**_

"Cecile! They might want us to be interviewed, so…." she said to me in a happy tone. "First impressions matter here Cecile! So you need to pick your best outfit and wear it so we both can get in." I groaned as she said this, I asked "well how do you know if they would interview us?"

She retorted back loudly "Because they are a **great** and **powerful** guild Cecile! Now lets practice for our interview." I made a small whimper as I was forced to practice for the "interview" while Natsu looking at us oddly with a weird look on his face saying " you guys are weird.."


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As we gotten to the Fairy Tail Guild, I gazed in awe on how huge the guild was compared to my free company's mansion. While gazing, I heard Lucy saying finally. I ignored what she was saying and was about to compliment the guild until Natsu kicked open the guild doors saying "I've returned everyone!" "Why couldn't you just open the door like everyone else would do?" I sighed with my question being ignored.

As we walked in, we could see lots of people greeting back Natsu, with a man with large front teeth say "so Natsu. I heard you made a huge "party" at Hargeon." While he put his two fingers on his front head. Natsu had kicked him saying "you're a liar! There was no Salamander there!" Lucy and I dropped our jaw in shock as he kicked the man across the room, breaking tables. "Why the did you do that Natsu!?" Lucy yelled at him for kicking his member of the guild. When the man got up, he replied angrily "I'm no liar! I've told you a rumor I heard from somebody you idiot!"

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu said back. With the man saying " you wanna fight?!" Instantly, Natsu replying "let's go!" I it my hand on my forehead on how idiotic those two were. As I did that, the two of them started to fight each other around the guild, destroying the tables and hitting everyone. As soon as this happened, the whole guild had started to fight. Happy tried to calm down Natsu with "now, now Natsu, you just need to cal-" As he was interrupted when a person was thrown at him, causing Happy to hit others in the face.

"Oh my, I never really expect the guild to act like this hm." I said. But, Lucy saying "Wow! I'm really in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. This is truly spectacular!" I turned my oddly gaze towards Lucy just as a man wearing nothing yelled "so! Natsu finally made it back huh!?" which had made Lucy scream a little when she saw him. As he tried to enter the fray, a woman drinking what seems like wine said "Gray, your clothes?"

"I don't have time for that!" He had retorted back to the woman. She sighed saying "this is why I don't date any men from the guild here. None of them have class." While she had juggled down more liquids in a barrel. "I'm pretty sure that is almost quite the opposite." While I sweat-dropped. and with Lucy nodding her head ferociously with wide eyes and mouth. as this happened a large man walked towards me and Lucy saying "look how immature these children are." With me agreeing to him. "I'm a real man! You want me to show ya!?" With Lucy replying " we don't think you should really be encouraging them into fighting." While looking in defeat. As he was punched by both Natsu the the half-naked man, making both Lucy and me sweat-drop, her questioning "they knocked him out that quick?"

While still looking in awe, I heard a flirtatious voice say "humph, it so noisy around this place isn't it ladies?" The the two females he was flirting with agreed. A cup of class had stricken him in the head. He looked in a neutral face while the females asked "are you alright?" "I bet he flirts on every women he meets with" I sighed while he got up with the two and said "I'll go fight." While making a gesture to the women, "only to protect the two of you." They replied "good luck out there Loke!" With love filled in their voices. "How can women fall for him when he acts like that?" While Lucy was crossing something out in a magazine and saying "well, he is off my list of boyfriends. And what the heck are wrong with these people? Is someone here not insane? " I sweat-dropped as she had said that. "You're possibly just as insane as these people Lucy if you're now just questioning that." I said towards her.

As we now returned our stare in the guild hall, a woman came up to us and ask in a nice voice "oh, are you two new to this guild?" we turned around and saw a white haired woman, I instantly thought if that large man and her were related, and Lucy said, in a high-pitched voice, "AHH! It's Mirajane! In blood, flesh and bone!" "Oh, so this was the woman you were talking about when we first met up Lucy?" With Lucy nodding and Mirajane giggling. "By the way" I asked, " don't you think we should stop them from fighting if they want to break something else besides the tables and such like. The whole guild?" Mirajane replied "no, they fight like this all the time. So it would be us-" as fell down with the same large man that got punched by Natsu and the other.

Lucy and I gasped in surprised as that had happen, with Lucy saying in a panic, "OH NO! DON'T DIE ON US MIRAJANE!" As we tried to get Mirajane up, that boy who was half naked had landed with no underwear on. With Natsu waving the boy's underwire, "you jerk! Give me back my underwear!" He said in a threatening tone and motion in his arms. Lucy screamed as I said "COVER YOUR EYES LUCY!" With both her and me blushing, the boy looked at us and said "hey do any of you two have any underwear I could borrow real quick?" I instantly retorted "hell no we don't!" As I kicked him away from us both. After that, Loke came towards us and tried to put Lucy and me under his arms saying "all these guys are sensitive, you women have needs-" I interrupted him by punching him away, along with the large guy and Natsu who both tried to fight me when I had hit Gray away from us.

As this happen, the woman who was drinking, put out a card and a magic circle formed, complaining how she wasn't able to drink anything with all this noise and had threaten them to stop. Everyone had began to start charging their attacks. As that happen, Lucy somehow got behind me and said "sorry Cecile, but I'm going to have to use you as a shield from their attacks." I turned in shock as she had said this, asking "why me!?" When that happen, a large voice from behinds yelled out "will you idiots stop bickering like immature brats!" As the large, deep voice said that, everyone in the guild had stopped. Both Lucy and I looked at the person in amazement on how huge he was. In a few seconds, he was greeted by Mirajane in a joyful voice "oh, so you were still here master?" Lucy yelled out "HE IS THE MASTER OF THIS GUILD! In a scared tone.

Natsu had started to laugh loudly, which seemed to make the master ever more mad, was squashed under his boot. He the. "Well, it seems that we have two new recruits wanting to join Fairy Tail." As he looked at us, we replied with a "yes" still in a scared tone as Lucy start to shiver behind me. He started to shrink down in size, we both gazed dumbfounded. But I was shocked even more when he was a size of a lalafell, as well as Lucy was shock on his height. As he finished he had greeted us and Lucy replied " is this small guy really your master?" "Well Lucy, being master doesn't matter if the person was short, tall, old, or young." I told her in a stern tone. With Mirajane saying of course he is our master silly." Still in a joyful tone of hers. "He is our great guild master, Makarov!"

He then began to jump towards the second floor until he had hit his head is which made me sweat-drop. "Have you kids lost your minds!?" He said to the guild while putting up papers. "Look how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time. This pile has yet, been the biggest pile of complaints yet from them! All of you brats are just good for me getting into trouble with the Council!" I began to ask Lucy "who is this Magic Council?" As she shushed me away, "However." Makarov continued as he burned the papers away and Natsu jumped towards the burning papers. To heck with the Magic Council, Which made me gasp a little.

"Now listen up kids, with power the surpasses reason, will still come from reason. Magic isn't a supernatural power, its a special talent that only when the flow of the energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world start to be in perfect synchronization. One must have the ability to focus and have a strong mind to be able to use magic, it should be able to take over your being and flow of out your soul! If all we do is worry about following the rules then how would our magics progress?" He said with pride. So don't let those idiots from the Council scare you into not using your magic and follow the path that you believe in! Remember, this is what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number 1!" As he put his finger in the air, as well as the whole guild who was cheering over his speech.

Lucy smiled widely and laughed while i stand there with a grim look, remembering that Old Elezen man on the cliff that sent me to this world. She then looked at me and said "is everything alright Cecile?"

I looked at her with a grin and replied "oh, its nothing. I'm just remembering things from my old world. And I told you that we don't need to be interviewed to join the guild" Lucy then got angry at this and smacked me aside the head, while saying "Be quiet Cecile!"

_**~few moments later!~**_

As Mirajane began to get the Guild marks, she asked "what color do you want and where do you want it?" I replied "hm, the color I want is light blue and put it on my left hand." After that, I had thanked her and walked towards Lucy. "Hey Lucy! I'm in the guild!" As I showed her my hand with the guild mark, she too showed me hers. We then went to Natsu, who was at what seems to be a request board, to show him that we're in the guild. But instead all we got was in a boring tone "oh, welcome to the guild Looney and Cristal."

I had hit him in the head, yelling "its Lucy and Cecile moron!" As a child appeared to the master and asked "do you know if my father came back from his job?' I looked at the both of them, and it seemed that the master was irritated by this. "Romeo, as I said before, your father is fine." "He promised that he'll be back in three days but hasn't returned in a week from Mount. Hakobe! You need to send someone to go get him back!" Romeo yelled.

"Listen here kid." Master said, "your father is just like the rest of the wizards in the guild. So I'm sure he is okay, so just stop whining and just wait for his return. Romeo then punched the master, and ran away crying "I hate you all!" I looked at him in pity as he ran out of the guild. Natsu then punched the request board and possibly started to go get back Romeo's Father. "Why did Natsu get so angry all of the sudden?"

Mirajane replied "it might be because both Natsu and Romeo have a lot in common. You see, even though we're apart of Fairytail, doesn't mean that we don't have our own personal issues outside of the guild. "That must be hard on Romeo than." I looked down to the table. "Maybe Lucy, we should help Natsu find Romeo's father at that Mount. Hakobe?"

"I agree with her Lucy, you two should help Natsu." Mirajane said. Lucy looked at the both of us in a confusing manner. Until I pulled her by the hand and pulled her yelling "Lucy! We're going to help Natsu find Romeo's father!." As she struggled trying to get my hand off her hand, the guild looked at us with weird looks on their faces.

_**~Catching up with Natsu.~**_

"Are you feeling okay Natsu? You seem to be sick already." As I looked at him sitting in the carriage. He nodded and sickly said "why are the two of you here with us?" "Because Cecile here felt sorry for Romeo and wanted to help him." Lucy said while pointing at me and I smiled at the both of them. "And Cecile, he has motion sickness. Another reason why to feel sorry for him." While Natsu looked at her angrily saying "what is that suppose to mean!?" "Oh nothing" Lucy replied back to Natsu quickly while I laughed.

As the carriage stopped, I said "well, that was pretty fast." As Natsu got up and cheered "ALRIGHT! WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" And begin to cheer even more. I opened that door and saw that there was a harsh blizzard in the mountains


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

.

.

.

As the three of us got out of the carriage, we started to walk around the mountains. "Isn't it suppose to be summer?" I asked the both of them, "yes it is Cecile, don't know why there is a raging blizzard." Lucy shivered. "So Natsu, what is Romeo's father's name? I had asked. He replied "Macao." I had thanked him and we three started to yell his name. After a while, I started to shiver in the cold fiercely and as well as Lucy. Lucy yelled "let me use that blanket Natsu it's freezing!" As she got the blanket, I changed into my glacial set while Lucy used a silver key to summon. Happy and Natsu looked at us in amazement as we used our magics. "Wow, you changed gear?" Natsu asked. I nodded at him when we looked at Lucy, he continued with "and a clock?"

I said "humph, I guess she was really cold." While we still looked, she started to say something, "we can't hear you!" Natsu said. but then, The clock itself " said " "what type of person comes out here to do a job? It's so cold out here!"." I shrugged "well Lucy, I had to do work and explore in the cold." While Natsu walked off saying "why did you come here anyway?" We brushed that off and continued to look for Macao. After a while, I heard something coming. In a soft voice, I said "hey guys do you hear that? I think someone is stalking us." We looked around the mountain but saw nothing besides the heavy blizzard engulfing the mountain with snow. Then, a large monkey dropped down in front of Natsu with an angry look on its face. I stepped back in surprise while it shocked Natsu, with Natsu screaming. But then it put its nose in the air, and looked at both Lucy and I saying "women!" I gasp while it looked at me. I had started to run towards Lucy saying "Lucy! Open the damn clock! Let me in!" As she open the door, she closed it as soon as I got into the clock.

As I got in, Lucy said "what is that thing?" I replied "I don't know!" As it had thrown Natsu to the ground and charged at us. It had put its face on the clocks window with air coming out of its nose. It yelled "women!" And picked the clock up and ran somewhere. Lucy and I screamed "Natsu! Help us get away from this monkey!" With the clock saying of what we had said.

_**~Moments later~**_

Both Lucy and I looked with scared looks on our faces. "Why the hell is this monkey so excited about?" I had ask. As it put its face on the clock again, We screamed until the clock had disappeared. I looked at Lucy asking angrily "WHAT HAPPEN LUCY!?" Then a voice said "sorry but my time is up." Lucy instantly said crying, "No please come back! At least give me an extension!" As the voice disappeared, I looked at Lucy even more fiercely, she looked back at me in a scared looked hiding under the blanket. But then I looked at the monkey who was drooling at us while his eyes looked at our bodies up and down. I kicked him away from Lucy and I while changing back into my bard set. I got up and pointed my bow at him, which Lucy looked at with when it glowed. "Why is your weapon glowing Cecile?" She had asked me while I started to shoot arrows at the large ape. " no time for questions now Lucy, I have something to deal with now." As the monkey started to throw things making both of us dodging not trying to get hurt.

As I kept fighting, I heard a loud voice saying "where is Macao!" I looked and saw that Natsu had recovered and said "help me with this monkey Natsu!" I had said right before he slipped, which made both Lucy and me sweat-dropped the monkey then looked at Natsu who said "where is Macao you monkey!?" And got up with Lucy going behind him. The monkey stopped attacking me, looked at Natsu and grinned mischievously and pointed somewhere. As Natsu grinned, he followed the monkey who had pointed outside a hole in the wall. "You have got to be kidder me now Natsu, you're really going to fall for that trick?" I said in a disappointed voice. Natsu yelled out Macao`s name outside the hole, when the monkey pushed him out, he yelled. Lucy then said "NATSU!" And ran towards in a shocked expression on her face.

As the happen I thought to myself "how stupid is that boy anyway? How can he have fell for that trick?" Then, Lucy turned around taking off the blanket. "I'm going to help you Cecile fight this ape." As she whipped out a golden key which represented what seems like an axe yelling out "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! As a magic circle open, an axe appeared with a large cow holding it yelling "MOO!" Making a pose along with it. I made a smile towards Lucy when she said proudly "you better be careful you perverted monkey, Taurus is one of the strongest spirits I have." Then Taurus looked at Lucy with love in his eyes, making compliments on her body and wanting her to give him a smooch. I looked in shock at this and he looked at me saying "and how about you lovely lady?" I then pointed my bow at him with Lucy saying "don't shoot Cecile! I forgot that he is just as a pervert as this monkey." With disappointment in her tone.

The monkey then looked at the bull angrily and said "no touch my women!" Then Taurus said "your women? Them's fighting words you mooooooookey!" With Lucy commanding him to attack the monkey, Taurus jumped in the air swinging his axe towards the ground, making it split apart towards the monkey. I said "be careful Lucy! That monkey is fast!" As I now continued to attack it with "Poison shot" and "Wind-bite". As the monkey jumped and tried to attack Taurus, Natsu kicked Taurus which made me deadpan and Lucy saying "you moron! He was a friend" Natsu looked in a confused manner, as well as the monkey, looking at the monkey. "No the other one!" Lucy yelled at him fiercely. "He really is that stupid." I said to myself again.

Lucy then said "wait a minute? How were you able to get back in here in the first place?" He grinned saying "well, Happy came and saved me from falling down." As he thanked the flying exceed, Happy said "aye!" "So you can't handle any other transportation, but you can somehow handle with Happy flying you?" I said towards the three of them. Natsu looked at me in shock and said "what is with that stupid question? Happy is my friend, not some transportation." "Yeah, totally wrong of me to try and compare the two of them together." I said sarcastically with another dead-pan look.

then the monkey jumped in the air, trying to smash down Natsu, yelling "MY WOMEN!" Natsu blocked his attack and threw him away, saying "look, I consider everyone at the guild my he was kicked across the cavern by the monkey. "Either it's those jerks Elfman and Gray. Or Gramps and Mira. And happy, Lucy and Cecile too, they are all my friends!" As he charged up his magic, Lucy and I looked at him with astonishment. "This is why." He continued, " I won't leave here with Macao!" As he had kicked the monkey away from attacking him. engulfing the monkey in flames for a brief moment and had hit the ceiling. As the monkey dropped, large icicles dropped along with it. It took a large breath and blew the icicles towards Natsu, Lucy and me.

Natsu stood there saying "your ice doesn't effect my fire!" As both Lucy and I dodge the blast, creating a bit of smoke. After a moment of waiting for the smoke to clear out, we saw that the monkey holding Taurus' axe. The three of us looked in shocked while I said "that monkey is actually pretty smart." the monkey then charged and kept swinging at him with him dodging all of the swings, until Natsu had slipped making the three of us gasping again. Then the monkey did an upward slash with Lucy yelled "Oh no! Natsu!" As that happened, I charged changing into my Paladin. Block the swing with my shield. Lucy and Natsu looked at me in amazement once again as I used my magic. I yelled "guys, stop looking and help me with this thing." With Lucy shaking Taurus up trying to send him back and Natsu nodding.

Once Natsu got up, and had attack the monkey with multiple hits, which made it stagger back in pain. He then create a magic circle yelling out "EAT THIS! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! As he the monkey in the gut, throwing it across the cave hitting the wall and making a large explosion. I looked in awe on his power and had thanked him for the help. He nodding in agreement. "It looked like it is knocked out." Cheered Happy, along with me saying "that took longer than it should had." In an exhausted manner. "Yeah but wasn't this monkey suppose to tell us where Macao was?" Lucy asked while I looked down in disappointment. But then, a bright light engulfed the monkey.

Natsu said "what in the world is that?" And looked in shock as it was a man. I said "so, is he the one we're suppose to be looking for?" Natsu then nodded. "Are you telling me that that man was that perverted monkey!?" Lucy said. "But first, we should heal him up. He seems to be very injured."

_**~Moments later~**_

!We looked at him while he was in bandages, waiting for him to wake up. Natsu then started to yell at Macao for him to wake up but then I shut him up saying "be quiet Natsu! He needs some rest before he wakes up." Natsu looked at me and then returned to Macao in a nervous look. but then, the man opened his eyes and said "Natsu?" With us smiling that he was okay. "I'm so weak, after defeating 19 of those monster, the 20th took me by surprise." Lucy yelled "WAIT! There was 20 of those things all by himself! "I was so ashamed that I couldn't return home back to Romeo." Natsu and I tried to cheer him up from his grim look, while Lucy looked at him in shock for defeating those 19 monsters.

Natsu stuck out his hand helping up Macao saying "so now let's return back home. Romeo is waiting for you." We all smiled and started to walk out of the cavern.

_**~Returning back to the guild~**_

After returning back to the town, we looked for Romeo, after a while, he was seen crying over his father. I yelled out "ROMEO! Look who we have with us!" As he looked, he saw us with hands waving and smiles at him. He looked at us and jumped towards his father, which made them fall down into the ground while Lucy looked shocked at it. Romeo then started to cry while the both of them started to apologize to each other. I grinned out of happiness after looking at their father and son relationship. Lucy, Natsu and I then started to walk away returning back to the guild while Romeo had began to thank us for returning his father back to him. Lucy had said "no problem Romeo!" Waving while I just waved back looking forward still along with Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and**_ _**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

.

.

.

As I woke up in a bed in an apartment, I started to wonder how in the world had Lucy get such a nice place like this for 70,000 jewels and being excited for a job with Lucy and Natsu.

_**~ Flashback~**_

She got so worked up when I had asked her "where will we be staying at Lucy?" She panicked as I too panicked but she said that she had an idea and left me in the guild for a couple of hours. As I was talking with the guild members, Bisca and Alzack, Lucy had returned with a huge smile on her face. She then grabbed me by my wrist and started to run out of the guild. We then got to the place with Lucy telling me "this is we're will be staying Cecile. Isn't it great!? I got it at a low price for 70,000 jewels for such a place!" I looked at her with joy, being glad that we have a place to stay.

We went into the the apartment, Lucy showed me where my room was and as well as everything else. I thanked her and went inside my room to put away my job's equipment that I didn't really need now. "This is a much bigger room then back where those innkeepers had." I said aloud. "Maybe I can redecorate this place as the inn rooms..." With that, I then heard Lucy scream "MY ROOM!" I quickly got into my paladin set and go into Lucy's room to check on her. When I got into the room, I saw a bruised Natsu on the floor, a fumed Lucy, and a shocked Happy.

"What happen here Lucy?" I had ask, "these two idiots decided to break into my room." She replied back to me. I looked in distraught to Natsu and Happy, "why didn't you idiots just use the door? One of us could've answered it you know?" Natsu the got up with him rubbing his face saying "we just wanted to see your guys new apartment. And besides Cecile, it's not as exciting as entering a door." I looked at him with despair as Happy began to claw at the walls of Lucy's room. She yelled "stopped that you stupid feline!" then Natsu got to her desk and picked up a huge pile of papers. "Wow, they are already setting themselves at home here." I said with Lucy snatching the papers out of Natsu's hands and kicking him across the room. He then whimpered why she had done that with her reply "Can you two idiots just return to your own house!?" "Well your house is just much more exciting than ours Lucy." As he soon replied to her in a happy tone, and with her crying a little.

After that whole settlement, Lucy got dressed into her pajamas and began to discuss with Natsu about him leaving the apartment. he asked "why don't you want us to visit here for a while?" I said "well, we just moved in here Natsu. We would rather want to be prepared for visitors than not be prepared." With an oh expression on his face, he asked Lucy if she is able to show her celestial spirits to the three of us?" She smiled and nodding saying "well, I think I can show you something better." We looked at her with curiosity "I can show you guys how we celestial wizards make contracts with the celestial spirits? Winking her eyes, Natsu, Happy and I made a small circle mumbling about how they would do it. Lucy looked at us with annoyance and yelled at us saying "it's nothing like that you idiots!"

With a stern voice she said "now look and pay attention you guys." She looked at us with her silver key pointed at us. She turned around and started to chant out words "I call upon thee. I beckon you to my side at once, past through the gate!" As a magic circle surrounded Lucy, we looked in amazement at it. She continued "Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Come, Nikora! With that, a blob started to form and that started to form into what seems like a small snowman. Natsu and Happy were skeptical with the appearance of it while I thought it was pretty cute. With the two of them saying "good try though Lucy." Which mad Lucy yell out "it's suppose to be like this you idiots!"

When she started to pick up the summon, I asked "so you guys don't have to fight those spirits for them to be summoned by you?" She looked at me with a weird look on her face, replying "no we just make contracts with them Cecile. Why would you ask if we have to fight them?" "Well, from my old world, you would have to fight those summons for them to be summoned by you. They want to test if your able to defeat it." She looked with a surprised look, as well as Natsu who asked " Hey Cecile? Were there any dragons that you could be able to summon?"

I looked down, clutching my hands as I said "yes. I am able to summon those as well." They all yelled out in surprise with Natsu yelling fiercely and asked if I was able to summon one while Lucy looked at me. I just kept my head down not responding while he kept bugging me about it. Lucy then had wide eyes, she went to Natsu and whispered something in his ear. It was possibly to tell him that I didn't want to summon it right now. Natsu had a disappointed look on his face and Lucy continued with her contract. "Anyway, these small guys don't use a lot of magic power to use, so some of us keep them as pets." With Natsu and Happy whispering about how bad that sounds. she had the annoyed look on her face and began to sit down and ask the summon when he is available on the days of the week.

After she finished, I said "Hm, that was a pretty fast contract you two made huh?" With Natsu and happy agreeing with me. Lucy looked at us and began to lecture us about a celestial wizards promises. She then looked at the small summon and said "now, what shall I call you?" I had asked her "isn't his name Nikora?" She replied "no, that is what the species he is." After thinking of a name, she shouted "I know! His name is Plue! It is like, the most cutest name ever!" While the three of us question the name of the summon. Natsu then asked "are you sure that he is alright with that name?" While Lucy questioned that, Plue got in the middle of us and began to make weird gestures. With that, Natsu thumbed up Plue and said "oh man Plue! Aren't you right about that one." While I yelled "hold on, you're able to understand him?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and me with a black stare. "Alright then! It's settled. the two of you guys can be apart of our team!" With Happy yelling "A team!" Lucy and I looked at them asking "a team?" Happy said "yup" and began to tell us about how if wizards get along real well, are able to join up into teams. So if they needed help on a job, they have people there to help them out." Lucy and I stared at each other until she responded

"alright! we accept Natsu." We then started to shake hands and with that, Natsu pulled out a flyer.

"Hey Natsu, what is that you're pulling out? I asked Natsu. He replied "oh, this is a job request in the town of Shirotsume. We have to take away this book called "Daybreak" from a guy called Everlue and destroy it." Lucy asked "now, why in the world would somebody want a book to be destroyed?" Natsu shrugged as i grabbed the flyer from his hand and began to read it. "Caution, be wary of Everlue, as he is a pervert." i began to summarize the description to them, Lucy began to question if Natsu really wanted her on the team since the flyer needed a "blonde-haired woman". Natsu then began to tease her as she couldn't back out now. They began to argue and such.

"Can we do this tomorrow Natsu? Its kinda late and I'm exhausted." He then nodded and told us "Make sure you two wake up early!" as he jumped out the window again, Lucy yelled "WE TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN USE THE DOOR!" We both sighed and I began to go off into my room to sleep the day off.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I soon leave to Lucy's room to see if she is ready as I got all the sets ready and changed into my bard set. However, when I opened her room, she wasn't there. I wondered "I hope they didn't ditched me. Unless, they could possibly be at the guild waiting for me?" I leave the apartment and left it locked, and headed straight for the guild. As I walked there, people kept staring at my, possibly because of my clothing. But I ignored them and kept going. As I opened the guild doors, I wanted to ask Mirajane if Lucy and Natsu already left without me to the job.

As I found her behind the bar, I asked "Hey Mirajane?" She looked at me while putting down some cups, "have you seen either Lucy or Natsu? The three of us were suppose to go on a mission together this morning." She replied "sorry Cecile, but they left without you, they said that you were to hard to wake up."

I looked down with a sad expression saying "now what am i suppose to do now.." As a Blacked-hair man besides me said "well, how about you and me go on a job together?" I looked and recognized who had said that.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As I turned to make sure I was correct, he just sat there with no clothes on, saying "Hey there. I heard you were suppose to go on a mission with that idiot Nastu. Oh and by the way, my name is Gray Fullbuster, yours? I sighed at him while Mirajane said "uh Gray, where are your clothes?" Gray looked at her with a confused look as he said "what do you mean Mira? My clothes aren't off." he looked down and made a surprised look, flailing his arms around as he found out he has no clothes on. "Does he always take off his clothes without knowing?" I asked Mira, in which she replied "not really, it's just a habit of his." As she returned to clean some cups. I looked at again with him changing into his clothes.

"Well, my name is Cecile Grey...Gray." He looked at me with a cold look, "well do you want to go on a mission with me? I know you have nothing else to do but sit around here. In which can get boring at times." I started to decided if I should really go on a mission with him, as he added "and it's a real easy mission, all we have to do is go to this forest near a town called Shirotsume and capture these bandits that are around there." We stared at each other, waiting for me to answer. "Well, maybe I can meet Lucy and Natsu there at the town." I wondered, still staring at him."I accept your request Grey." As he smiled at me, he stood up saying "well, let's get going then shall we?" As the both of us went out of the guild, and started to go to the forest near Shirotsume. As I turned around, I thought I saw Mirajane have a malicious smile plastered her face as we went to the forest.

_**~later walking into the forest**_~

We kept walking without one of us talking to each other on this mission, which was exciting to me since I'm exploring this new world more. "Well, we haven't spoken since we left the guild, so I'll tell you what type of magic I use." As he spoke while looking for those bandits. "The magic I use is 'Ice-make magic', I can basically make almost any object that comes into mind." He stopped, put his hands together, and started to make something. A few seconds later, he removed his hand to show me that he made the Fairytail guild mark in ice. I looked in awe saying " that looks so awesome!" As he smiled, and continued to walk along side me. Asking "well, what type of magic do you use Cecile?" I looked at him and smiled "well, I don't really have a name for it but I call it 'Job-change', in which I'm able to change my abilities, weapons and armors." As he looked at me "wait, do you think you can show me your strongest?" I stopped and looked at him "well, my 'jobs' are all really strong, but I guess I can show you one I haven't used yet in this world, but don't tell Lucy I showed you this one, she might get mad." as he looked at me in, once again, another confused looked.

I closed my eyes, and yelled "Job-change:Summoner!" I could see Gray covering his eyes due to the bright light. As my Bard clothing disappeared, being replaced with a glowing red light and followed by my Summoner artifact clothing. As the light ended, I saw Gray looking at me in a way of 'interest'. "Well, how do you think? In this Job, I'm able to summon Primals, Espers and Eidolons to fight along my side." I looked at him with the utmost pride. Stilling looking in awe, he began to ask "what on Earthland are 'Primals', 'Espers', and 'Eidolons'? Changing his awe looked into another confused one.

I looked at him smiling once again, "well Primals are magical beings worshipped by certain groups of beast race. And Espers are phantom beasts known as 'Scions' created by Gods for various of purposes and Eidolons are pretty much the same Espers, but they come naturally." He looked at me, asking, "what do you mean they come 'naturally'?" I looked at him with a displeased looked, "well, by that, I mean that we don't have to fight Eidolons for us summoners to summon them like Espers and Primals." He looked it's an 'oh' and said "well. I guess that is sorta cool in my opinion, that you're able to defeat those to be able to summon them." I looked at him agreeing with his statement, and said "well shall we continue to go find these bandits?" He nodded and we both continued with the search to capture those bandits. "But, your gonna have to show me one of those summons Cecile!" He continued and I looked at him saying "right after I show Lucy okay?" With him agreeing with a nod and a smile.

_**~few hours later~**_

"UGG! Where in the hells are these bandits!?" As I screamed in agony of not being able to find these. Gray looked at me and tried to calm me down, which sorta worked. As I was about to say something, a group of people in dark, ragged clothing apparent in front of us, commanding "Gives all you have, and the woman as well, or else you'll get hurt!" I looked at them in disgust as they wanted me as well. "God damn it , why me! At least just command people in the forest their goods and not their woman." As I tried to scold them, they began to get close to us, with weapons out and Gray saying "well Cecile, we found the bandits. Good job, but now is not the time to scowl at them." As we both got back to back and looked at the bandits.

"Most of them are weak Cecile, we will be able to defeat these bandits with ease." As Gray said to me before hearing me summon. In started to chant "I summon you! Belias, The Gigas!" Gray and the bandits paused in their place as a giant magic circle started to be created on the ground. As I finished the summon, a giant red being was standing behind me. They all stood there, scared of the thing behind me. "What in the world in that thing!?" One of the bandits started to scream in terror, I replied "well, this is my 'Esper' Belias, also what you would called the Zodiac 'Aries, The Ram."

As they looked in disbelief, I commanded Belias, "Belias! use Fireja!" As the beast began to charge up his attack, the bandits started to be brave enough and come attack both Gray and me directly without attacking the beast. As they used their magics, I kept dodging while Gray charged and attacked them. While some of them decided to try and run away, they were caught by the attack of Belias. A large explosion was create in a large radius, but not affecting trees and grass, only the bandits. Gray looked at Belias in horror, as I said "well, I guess I lied to Lucy. Well Gray, what do you think of my summon?" He looked at me and Belias over and over again until he had to speak. "hrm, well that 'summon' of yours is pretty terrifying. But anyhow, shall we just tie these bandits up and turn them in?" I nodded and began to help him to tie up the bandits.

After we turned in those bandits, Gray decided that I could keep all of the reward money, even after I told him I didn't really need all of the money. Since it was night, Gray told me that no transportations will be running any time soon. Do he also decided for us to sleep in the forest since it was a short cut to Magnolia. "Thanks for inviting me on this mission Gray." As we both looked at each other with tired expressions. He looked away towards the sky, seeing the dark sky light up with the shining bright stars. "We should rest here in the forest for the night, we're both tired so it would be useless for us to go on any longer." I smiled at him saying "yeah, maybe we should just for now." As I got comfortable near a light brown tree, he just lied there on the ground. With only his underwear on, in which I sighed and said softly "maybe you can put some clothes on at least.." as I closed my eyes and began to dream away from this world.

_**~morning~**_

As I began to wake up, I felt something cold next to my body. I looked at the direction where the cold was coming from but saw a dark haired man lay next to me. I jumped up "AHH!" Standing up on my two feet, I started to realize that the person laying next to me was none other than Gray. I looked in disappointment and kicked him in the chest which he made a loud grunt. He looked at me in pain "what the hell did you do that for Cecile!?" I looked at him with daggers, "well I got scared, you see. You were laying next to me for possibly the whole night and I thought you were someone else." He looked at me with disbelief "well whatever. Just don't kick me like that again." As he got up, rubbing the region kicked I at. "We should possibly get going if we want to go back to the guild." I nodded at him while he got his clothes back on. And then began to go through the forest more until he had to use the bathroom.

"Why the hell do you have to take off your clothes?" I looked at him while he tried to find a spot to use. "Well, I don't really know but just turn around or go behind that large rock over." As he pointed at a rugged, damaged rock in a large opening. "Well? Hurry and get going Cecile." As I turned around and headed for the rock. "Just hurry up then and don't take long Gray." I said groggily moments later, I heard voices that seemed familiar. "Job-change:Ninja." I said quietly, as a bright black light started to engulf me, removing my Summoner gear into my Ninja artifact gear. I began to hear the voices became louder as they come closer, I jumped from the rock into the trees. I scouted the around from the trees to see who those voices belonged too. As I heard footsteps, they began to stop from where Gray was using his 'business'. To realize that those voices had belonged to Lucy and Natsu. I looked at the two of them grimly, "leaving me behind. Uh I might as well scare the two of you for doing that so." As they began to talk and the bush began shaking, I jumped down without making any noise and began to walk towards the using 'Hidden' so they couldn't see me when they turned around.

As I almost tapped Lucy's shoulder, Natsu jumped into the bushes where Gray was at. "You got to be kidding me right now, I wanted to scare the two of you." As Lucy and Happy screamed and jumped away from their spots, they began to look at me with fear. "Well, I got you guys at least." As I smiled behind the mask and with Natsu and Gray jumping out of the bushes, and landing into their battle stances. "What the hell is wrong with you Natsu!? Can't a person use the bathroom in peace?" He spat looking at Natsu. Natsu retorted "who in the hell would use the bathroom in the woods!? And in there underwear!?" Lucy and I looked at them sighing "idiots."

"And why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the guild or something?" As Natsu looked at me. "Well, I was planning that but Gray decided that we both should go on a mission together since I didn't know what else to do there." I replied, with Lucy repeatedly saying "sorry we left you!" In which I forgave her. "We just got finished with that mission and started to head back to the guild." Natsu and Gray then started to walk towards Lucy and I. "Also Natsu, you should do the same." As Natsu looked at him with a clueless face. "As I heard, Erza will be returning from her mission. So we should both get there fast." He looked off in the distance, Nastu started to freak out, and with Lucy asking "oh! You mean 'The' Erza!?" While I asked "who is Erza?"

Gray and Natsu looked at me with scared looks on their faces "Erza is like a demon." They both said together, and started to over exaggerate on how she is able to destroy many mountains together. "But we should get moving so we don't get into any trouble with her." With Natsu nodding and us getting up. As we began to get up, I jumped in the air as they looked at me with weird looks. I looked at them in the air while they got hit by a sand spell. I landed down and started to look for Lucy, Gray and Natsu, but couldn't find Happy. Natsu started to yell "HEY! Why didn't you tell us anything about that spell?!" As I shrugged, Lucy said "hey guys, where is Happy?" As we heard that, we started go look through the sand yelling "Happy!" But heard Happy yell "Natsu! Help me! I'm going to get eaten!" As we saw him tied up to a stick and above a fire.

We saw him shivering and the people who captured him drooled and started to say something that we couldn't hear well. The large chicken humanoid grabbed a staff that started to cast off a fire spell, which made Happy scream even louder. I threw daggers at the chicken's staff to make him drop it as I began to run down the sand and towards the kidnappers. "Come on guys! We have to help Happy!" Lucy said following me into the fray along with Natsu and Gray. "Lucy, you go help untie Happy while we handle these guys." Gray shouted, and Lucy nodding. Natsu had gotten himself in what seems like a large sand sphere, Gray attacked those twins, and I attacked the one with the crystal ball.

As I got towards him, he said, looking at his crystal ball, "I know the very future that you are leading." I stopped in my tracks as he said that, "what are you talking about?" I said aggravated. He looked down and retorted "yeah, I'm not a fighting Mage really" which made me more aggravated that I didn't get all the fun in fighting. Soon after I knocked him out in the head, I heard Lucy howl "Don't hurt me !" As the large chicken made a sound and tried to attack Lucy but Gray intervened and saved Lucy, which she was grateful for. Then I heard Natsu coming out of the sand and attacking the one who put them in there.

We began to tie them up around a tree, then hearing them talk about some item called lullaby. "Lullaby?" Lucy questioned. But as soon as Natsu was going to say something a large shadow appeared and blew us away. Then the large shadow turned into a hand below the people around the tree, sucking them in somewhere. This made the whole group shocked, as we looked at it retreating. I tried to go after it but Gray said "don't, we wasted enough time. We need to go back to the guild." As I looked at both them and the shadow, I nodded and we began to start walking back to the guild.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own either Final Fantasy XIV or Fairy Tail…. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**__**.**_

.

.

.

_**~Night fall at Magnolia~**_

As we returned to the guild, we said our goodbyes and headed back to our homes. Walking with Lucy, who was walking on the edge of the canal, she asked "well how was your mission?" I glimpsed at her "well, I guess it was fun but I think it would had been more fun if certain people were able to wake me up." As I looked at her eyes with anger, she looked at me with a irritated expression on her face. "Well sorry you know, but you were hard to wake up okay. Natsu even began to shake you for at least half a hour." I looked at her and replied "well, I guess I'm sorry for not being able to wake up on time. I'll try to do that the next time to wake up early." As men on a boat passed by saying something to Lucy, "well, how was your mission with Natsu. Was it fun?" She looked at me with her hand on her chin, "well, it was fun. I was able to read a great author's last book he ever wrote before he died. But then again, we weren't able to get no jewels since they were poor."

She'd sighed as I patted her on the back, "well, don't worry Lucy." She looked at me, "I've got all the reward money that Gray and I got from the mission we did, so maybe we can do something with it." she looked at me with joy in her eyes and hugged me as we got in front of the apartment we live in. "How about we save some of that money when the rent is due okay?" As we looked at each other, I nodded and we both smiled and started to head into our apartment, and rooms. Getting ready for tomorrow's dire situation.

_**~Morning~**_

As I awoke, I decided that I would go in the guild today and just relax. Even though that was a stupid decision anyway, I got up, hopped into the bath and began to get ready for today. I decided that I would go to the guild in my Scholar job. I knocked on Lucy's door to see if she wanted to come with me but was possibly asleep since I didn't hear a response back. I placed a note on the door saying "Lucy, if you're looking for me. I'll be at the guild waiting there, see you later on, your friend, Cecile."

As I walked once again, I could still see people staring at me. Which now, really annoyed me and yelled "can you please stop staring at me!" As people looked frighten, they turned around and started to walk off fairly fast. I groaned and turned away to continue my walk towards the guild.

I reached the guild with people's eyes still glaring down my back. I went to sit down in the chair and think to myself for the time being. "Well, maybe I should've showed Lucy my summons" I sighed while thinking, "that doesn't matter, we're gonna have that spar between us. So, I'll just wait here until Lucy comes into the guild."

After a few hours of waiting, talking to Gray as he came into the guild. Lucy came into the guild and walked towards Natsu, with him talking about her picking the quest due to them having to pick it last time. She soon argued and rejected picking the job but Natsu insists she does so. "Hold on Gray, I need to talk to Lucy real quick" as I got up and went towards Lucy.

Lucy turns and sees me greeting "Hey there Cecile. You know you don't have to leave notes where you're leaving right?" Natsu looks at me saying "what type of person leaves notes?" My mood switch from being happy, to irritated. "well Lucy, I could've gone anywhere so I made sure to tell you where I would be. And Natsu, I'm that type of person." I looked at them with a cold stare.

"Anyway" I huffed out air, "well Lucy, when are we going to have that battle?" As Natsu looked at us with excitement in his eyes, but Gray soon interfered between Lucy and I stuttering "u-u-m, Ce-Cecile. I don't think th-thats a good idea for you having to battle her." Lucy raised an eyebrow, looking irritated, "what do you mean by that Gray?" As Gray turned around replying "well, I don't mean to imply that you're weak but… Cecile here is pretty strong."

As Gray said that, the whole guild started to run with whispers. "a spar already between the new ones?" a male voice whispered, "I bet they're weak, but I would want to see it." a female voiced whispered back.

I pushed Gray aside and asked Lucy, "well? do you accept my offer or not?"

I could feel Gray wave his hands behind me while I waited for Lucy to reply. A few seconds later, she agreed and we soon headed outside to commence out fight, along with the whole guild surrounding us. As we got to a wide enough area for us to fight, I asked "Lucy, the summon that faints first loses okay?" and she nodded as she took out one of her Golden Celestial Keys.

I could hear the crowd go crazy over this simple fight, with Gray yelling "Cecile, don't go killing her spirits!" Soon, Lucy heard this and yelled "I'm sure I can win this Gray so shut up!" Gray stood there frighten by the young blonde girl, while I smiled and chanted "Job-change:Summoner!" as again, a bright light covered my body.

After the bright light ended, I could hear the crowd stop cheering and saw them look at my outfit, along with Lucy and Natsu. "Why do you have the spike on top of your head!" as Natsu yelled out and started to laugh, I yelled "be quiet Natsu!" raising my fist as he continues to laugh.

Lucy coughed to get my attention, adding "well, lets get this show on the road Cecile." I nodded replying "okay, you can go summon first Lucy." She smiled and began to chose another Golden Celestial Key, choosing the one that resembles an axe. Chanting "Open! gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

As a giant bull came out making a "MOO!" sound along swinging his axe around in my direction.

He soon started to flirt with Lucy as the crowd cheered out, she sighed saying "look Taurus, go fight Cecile's summon" as she pointed at me "and defeat it okay?" As the cow looked at me and smirked "sure Lucy, this battle will be an easy one." and soon laughed at me. I pulled out my book and began chanting "oh Emerald Carbuncle! Descend your lights upon thou!" as an emerald color magic circle appeared below me.

Seconds later, a small fox-like creature appears behind me, waging its tails for seeing its summoner. And the crowd silenced their cheering, and soon began to laugh along with the cow. "What type of summon is that, HAHAHA!" one laughed, "I bet the celestial wizard is gonna win this battle!" one added.

The cow soon smirked, laughing "oh, this battle will be to easy!" as he charged towards Emerald Carbuncle with his axe. I could feel Carbuncle shiver in fear, which made me quite disappointed since we fought together against both Ifrit and Titan. I closed my eyes deciding if I should summon another one. I saw Carbuncle dodge and dodge watch attack of the cow and could see the smile on both the cow and Lucy's faces as well as the people in the crowd surrounding us.

Soon enough, I clenched my fist and yelled "Away, Carbuncle!" as Carbuncle soon disappeared as Taurus slashed at it once again. The crowd stopped cheering and Lucy's and Taurus face gave a shocking look at me. "I'll send in one of my other summons Lucy, if you're alright with that?" she soon shook her head in agreement as the crowd, once again, shouted at us for me stopping the fight.

"I summon you! Shemhazai, The Whisperer!" and soon, a dark sign underneath me developed in a pink like that resembles her sign. People started to whisper to each other stopping the cheering. "What in the world is the girl doing?" one questioned, "maybe she is summoning another one of her weak summons ha." one added as he laughed.

Seconds later, a being of a half-woman, half-horse appears behind me, standing there patiently waiting for its summoner to command it. I soon looked around again to see their expressions upon my summon. I could see the shock in their very eyes. I smirked, "well, how do you feel Shemhazai? Feeling good?" soon, it pat my head lightly with its "hands".

"W-w-what the hell is that thing!?" one screamed on terror, "Lo-looks like a demon to me." I looked in the general direction of where that voice came and replied "well, she really isn't a demon but what you guys here would call a Zodiac Sign." I grinned shortly after and looked at Lucy. "Lucy, you should know what "Shemhazai" Zodiac Sign represents?" She looked at me with confused eyes with Taurus saying "That can never be a Zodiac! I've never seen her around the Celestial World before!"

I looked at Taurus and smirked once again, "well, let's just say that I'm not from around here Taurus. And since you didn't answer, she is apart of the Sagittarius Zodiac Sign. But let's leave alone for a minute and continue with our fight." I looked at Lucy with a battle stare, I commanded "Shemhazai, attack the cow in front of you with Shock!" Shemhazai bowed its head and put its "hand" out as large waves of lighting soon started to hit the ground around us, making small, deep holes.

Lucy looked at me confusedly as the lighting began to rain down around both her and Taurus which made her come back too. "C-come on Taurus, dodge them!" as Taurus moo'd again and dodge the attacks from above. "Don't think I'll so so easily Cecile." I grinned as she said that and the crowd returned to cheer even harder than before expect Gray who yell " just don't kill them Cecile."

"Hm, if you think so Lucy. If only I could use her ultimate attack, this would be over quickly." soon laughing as Lucy questioned "ultimate attack?"


End file.
